Randy's News
by Southparkgrl81397
Summary: Randy and his new girlfriend have been dating for 3 months. But one night can change everything. Now Randy needs help from Tim and Jill. Cn they help them? This combine with A Walk To Remember, Jamie is dating Randy and Landon is Jamie's stepbrother. Plea
1. The Visit

Chapter 1: the visit  
  
Tim was watching football in the house. Mark was walking round listening to Good Charlotte. Jill was looking at paper from her clients. Brad went to college to become a soccer player. Randy was still in Costa Rica. In Detroit's airport Randy was there with his girlfriend Jamie,  
  
"I'm very scared about this," said Jamie  
  
"Don't worry I hope my parent takes this well" said Randy  
  
"I hope so, can we see my dad and my stepmom"  
  
"Do they like jokes?"  
  
"Not really"  
  
"Well this will be great"  
  
At home Jill came in the living looking at Tim. Ever since Tool Time was off air, Tim made another hot rod and he watches the football channel.  
  
"Tim you touch the sink"  
  
"Yes I did, the water pressure needed more power"  
  
"The water pressure was perfect"  
  
"That's what you think"  
  
Then someone was at the door. Mark walked over and he opened the door. It was Brad; he looked great he wanted to come see his family  
  
"Brad" said Mark  
  
"Hey Mark"  
  
"Huh I can't hear you," said Mark with is headphones on  
  
"Nice to see you" shouted Brad  
  
"Huh"  
  
Brad reached over his ear and pulled down this headphones  
  
"Nice to see you"  
  
"That's all you had to say.joking nice to see ya too"  
  
Jill walked over to see her eldest son. Brad smiled when he saw her. Brad moved in closer to his mom, and they hug  
  
"Brad nice to see you, I missed you so much"  
  
"I missed you too"  
  
Tim got up to see his son. Brad hasn't changed much. He grew a goatee, and his hair got like a dirty blonde.  
  
"Brad you look excellent" said Tim  
  
"Thanks, how are you?"  
  
"Tool time was the best show"  
  
"Dad let it go"  
  
"Ok, I made another hot rod, you wanna work on it?"  
  
"Okay, let me wash hands"  
  
Brad went to the sink and he put on the sink and the water was splashing all of this face.  
  
Meanwhile  
  
On the way to Randy's parent's house, Jamie was looking outside of the car. Randy was watching Jamie; Jamie had a tear coming down on her face. Randy put his hand on hers and he looked at her.  
  
"Don't worry, maybe my parent's can help"  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"I know my parents like the back of my hand"  
  
'I hope they will"  
  
"Jamie are you okay"  
  
"Huh uh I feeling terrible, my parent's don't want to be involve with this and sure I feel great" said Jamie with in a joking mood  
  
"Glad to hear you're doing great" said Randy in a joking mood  
  
"I just want to tell" said Jamie  
  
"I know what you mean"  
  
Please tell me what you think  
  
~Rissa~ 


	2. The News

Chapter 2: the news  
  
Randy and Jamie were in front of Tim and Jill's house. Jamie was ready to turn back.  
  
"Jamie don't my parents can help us"  
  
"I feel so scared"  
  
"My parents are very nice"  
  
"Okay I can't believe I'm listening to you, are you sure?"  
  
"No I'm not sure my parents are complete strangers to me"  
  
"Ha ha ha very funny"  
  
Randy kissed Jamie before he ringed the doorbell. Randy was feeling his heart beating faster and faster by the minute. Randy ringed the doorbell. Jill answered the door.  
  
"Oh my god Randy'  
  
"Hey mom"  
  
Randy and Jill hugged each other. Jamie wasn't that nervous anymore.  
  
"Mom this is my girlfriend Jamie"  
  
"Nice to meet you Mrs. Taylor"  
  
"Nice to meet you too Jamie"  
  
Jill let Randy and Jamie come in. Jamie looked around the house  
  
"You have a very lovely home Mrs. Taylor"  
  
"Thank you"  
  
Tim, Brad and Mark came out to see Randy and Jamie. Brad was very happy to see Randy.  
  
"Hey Randy you grew," said Brad  
  
"Jamie is this my brother Brad the one with the few brain cells"  
  
"Nice to meet you, I heard all about you"  
  
"Hoply good stuff"  
  
"Very nice stuff"  
  
"Hey Randy, nice girl you have over here" said Mark  
  
"She's the best," said Randy.  
  
"Hello Jamie I'm Tim Taylor"  
  
"Right from Tool Time"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"I loved that show'  
  
"Here comes remembering lane" said Randy  
  
"Yes I remember a lot the time I was in the hospital"  
  
30 minutes later Jamie was staying at the guest room. Jamie looked at a picture of her mother. Jamie felt like she was gonna cry. Then a knock on the door it was Randy.  
  
"Hey Jamie'  
  
"Hey"  
  
"How are you feeling?"  
  
"Great"  
  
" I was thinking about telling my family tonight at dinner"  
  
"I pray they won't be upset"  
  
"They won't"  
  
At dinner everyone was sitting around the table while Jill was cooking.  
  
"Hey Mark did mom's cooking get any better?" asked Brad.  
  
Jill put down the meat loaf and it was kinda flat  
  
"Does that answer your question Brad? Asked Randy  
  
"Oh yeah"  
  
After they all ate Randy was ready to tell the family.  
  
"Guys I have to tell you"  
  
"Okay" said Jill  
  
"Jamie and I are having a baby"  
  
Everyone was complete shock. Tim dropped his fork, Jill mouth dropped, Mark and Brad looked at each other. Jamie looked scared.  
  
"Brad, Mark leave the room now!" commend Jill  
  
Brad and Mark went upstairs and Jill and Tim looked at the young couple.  
  
" She's pregnant?" asked Jill  
  
Jamie couldn't say a word. Jamie just nodded,  
  
"Mom. dad I can do this" said Randy  
  
"Randy a baby is tones of responsibility" said Jill  
  
"I can handle it," said Randy  
  
"You're 18 you can't handle it," said Tim  
  
"Yes I can I am the most responsible out of Brad or Mark"  
  
"Yes but they won't get someone pregnant" said Tim  
  
Jamie was standing nervously. She felt like getting up and leaving.  
  
"Dad her billed on her and I hoped you guys don't billed on us" said Randy.  
  
"You're parents won't help you?" asked Jill  
  
"They said I was making the biggest mistake of my life" explained Jamie  
  
"Tim a word" said Jill  
  
Randy sat down next to Jamie. Jamie was almost beginning to cry.  
  
"Don't cry please Jamie"  
  
"I just so."  
  
"I know"  
  
Tim and Jill moved upstairs to talk to each other.  
  
"I think we should help them," said Jill  
  
"Jill no way"  
  
"So you're billing on your son"  
  
"I wouldn't say billing I would say leaving him on the street with his girlfriend"  
  
"Tim how mean are you?"  
  
"Are they getting married?"  
  
"Tim! Like it or not they'll be living with us"  
  
"Jill don't do this"  
  
"Earth to Tim, you are acting like a jackass, their a grandchild in our future.ready or not, here it comes"  
  
"I just want to ask them if they're getting married?"  
  
"Tim don't"  
  
"Jill this is a total mistake"  
  
"This isn't a mistake, Jamie is a lovely lady and Randy picked a very nice girl" 


	3. Meeting Wilson

Chapter 3: Meeting Wilson  
  
It was one cold afternoon Randy and Jamie were looking for an apartment with Tim.  
  
"Come on guys this place doesn't look that bad"  
  
"Dad water is coming out of the walls and you're telling me this isn't bad"  
  
"I never knew you need a plumber for the walls, maybe a little home improvement by me"  
  
"Please Mr. Taylor I think we should leave."  
  
"Jamie I'm not living here" said Randy  
  
"We don't have enough money"  
  
"I'll rebuilt it," said Tim  
  
After all hours for looking for an apartment Randy and Jamie decide to live in the one that Tim said we would repair for them. Tim went upstairs and Randy and Jaime talked.  
  
"Randy are you 100% sure that your father wants to help us?"  
  
"He said he would repair it"  
  
"Whatever you say"  
  
Jamie went outside to embrace the nice night at Detroit. Jamie remembers the nights at North Carolina with her mother.  
  
"Mom I can't to this alone" said Jamie almost begins to cry  
  
Wilson couldn't help over hearing Jamie talking to the sky.  
  
"Ah the sky, it's very lovely tonight," said Wilson  
  
"Yes it is"  
  
"I believe you are staying with the Taylors"  
  
"Yes I am"  
  
"Hi I am Wilson"  
  
"Hello Wilson I am Jamie"  
  
Wilson and Jamie shake hands.  
  
"You know one of the Taylors"  
  
"Oh yeah"  
  
"While One?"  
  
"Randy"  
  
"You and Randy are dating?"  
  
"More then dating"  
  
"Then what? May I asked?"  
  
"Mother of his baby"  
  
"Excuse me"  
  
"This is a very long story"  
  
"Okay I remember it was a party.."  
  
Flashback  
  
it was at one of college guys party. Jamie was going to sing. Randy was their with one of his friends. Jamie was singing at the party and it was the final song  
  
You may think you see  
  
Who I really am  
  
But you'll never know me  
  
Every day  
  
It's as if I play a part  
  
Now I see  
  
If I wear a mask  
  
I can fool the world  
  
But I cannot fool my heart  
  
Who is that girl I see  
  
Staring straight back at me?  
  
When will my reflection show  
  
Who I am inside?  
  
I am now  
  
In a world where I  
  
Have to hide my heart  
  
And what I believe in  
  
But somehow  
  
I will show the world  
  
What's inside my heart  
  
And be loved for who I am  
  
Who is that girl I see  
  
Staring straight back at me?  
  
Why is my reflection  
  
Someone I don't know?  
  
Must I pretend that I'm  
  
Someone else for all time?  
  
When will my reflection show  
  
Who I am inside?  
  
There's a heart that must be  
  
Free to fly  
  
That burns with a need to know  
  
The reason why  
  
Why must we all conceal  
  
What we think, how we feel?  
  
Must there be a secret me  
  
I'm forced to hide?  
  
I won't pretend that I'm  
  
Someone else for all time  
  
When will my reflection show  
  
Who I am inside?  
  
When will my reflection show  
  
Who I am inside?  
  
After the song, Jamie shut off the mike and she saw Randy standing there looking at her. Randy wants to meet Jamie and Jamie wanted to meet Jamie. Jamie moved off the stage and she looked at him.  
  
"Hello" said Jamie  
  
"Hey" said Randy  
  
End of Flashback  
  
"So that's how you met Randy?" asked Wilson  
  
"And it was love at first sight"  
  
"Jamie can I gave you advice?"  
  
"Sure"  
  
"Randy Taylor is a good guy, he'll never hurt someone, especially someone like you"  
  
"Thanks Wilson"  
  
"No problem"  
  
Song:  
  
Christina Aguliera  
  
Reflection 


	4. Meeting The Sullivans

Chapter 4: Meeting the Sullivans  
  
Jill was making waffles and pancakes, Randy wanted to make plans to talk to Jamie's family.  
  
"Randy?, what are you doing?" asked Jill  
  
"I'm making plans with Jamie's family, I want you to meet them"  
  
"Honey I'll love to meet them but I don't think, they don't want to meet us"  
  
"I can see why" Randy said looking at the waffles and the pancakes shirk. Brad comes down in his old soccer uniform and jeans.  
  
"Mom the pancakes and waffles shirk again" said Brad  
  
"I know" said Jill cleaning up the food  
  
"Hey Randy, how do you feel playing soccer?"  
  
"Can't I'm busy"  
  
"Are you still working stuff about the baby?"  
  
"Yes I'll like to be prepared"  
  
"It's nine more months"  
  
"Brad nine months go like that" said Jill  
  
"Whatever, mom I heard someone throwing up at one am was it you?" asked Brad  
  
"Nope"  
  
"When who was it?" asked Brad  
  
"Let me give you one guess" said Randy  
  
"Dad?" asked Brad  
  
"Let's play a game if mom didn't do it and they're another women in the house who is it?" asked Randy in a joking matter  
  
"Jamie, why?"  
  
"The beginning of pregnancy that's why" said Randy  
  
Brad left.  
  
"Where is Jamie this morning?" asked Jill  
  
"She's still asleep, I was with her last night"  
  
"Was she a mess?"  
  
"Yeah, I felt so bad"  
  
"that the way it's goes"  
  
Jamie came in with her hair brushed.  
  
"Hello Mrs. Taylor" said Jamie  
  
"Hello Jamie" said Jill  
  
Jamie moves over to Randy. Randy stand up and he kisses her. Randy didn't want Jamie to know what was going on.  
  
"Hey I got a surprise for you tonight"  
  
"I can't wait, this is a big surprise?"  
  
"Oh yeah big" Jamie left. "Big enough that's she'll hate me for life"  
  
It was 7 PM and Jamie was in her sweater and denim shirks, her hair was in a ponytail. Brad came in and he knocked on the door.  
  
"Jamie, come on we are waiting for you," said Brad  
  
"Sorry Brad"  
  
Brad was holding Jamie's hand. When she entered the dinning room, there was Hegbert, Cynthia and Landon, her family.  
  
"Jamie" said Hegbert  
  
"Dad what are you doing here?" asked Jamie  
  
"Randy wanted us to talk about," said Cynthia  
  
"Oh I guess we should talk then"  
  
Randy and Jamie sat down next to each, Hegbert and Cynthia, Tim and Jill, Brad, Landon and Mark went upstairs. Hegbert was tapping his figure on the table looking nervous.  
  
"Jamie what are you doing, you possible think you can do this?" asked Hegbert  
  
"I can to this, I'm not alone"  
  
"Right you're not alone until Randy would date someone until," said Cynthia  
  
"I wouldn't to that to Jamie, I love her"  
  
"You would say that now but what about later on when she gave birth to your kid?" asked Hegbert  
  
"My son wouldn't do this," said Jill  
  
"How do you know that?" asked Cynthia  
  
"Because we know your son," said Tim  
  
"This isn't going well" whispered Jamie to Randy  
  
"Guess what we knew my daughter, before this happened," said Hegbert  
  
"I can't take this anymore," said Jamie  
  
Everyone stopped and looked at Jamie.  
  
"Okay yes I kinda change but I am I still the girl who you see, ever since my problem in junior year, everyone has treated like differently and I hate to be treated differently. Please I need you dad, I think mom would you want to be here for me" explained Jamie  
  
Tim, Jill, and Randy wanted to know what happened to Jamie in her junior year in highschool.  
  
"Landon!" said Cynthia  
  
Landon came downstairs with Brad.  
  
"What?!" asked Landon  
  
"we're leaving" said Cynthia  
  
Hegbert, Cynthia and Landon lefted.  
  
"Jamie what happened in your junior year?" asked Jill  
  
"Okay, I was I was 16, I had leukemia"  
  
"You had cancer?" asked Randy  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Do you still have it?" asked Tim  
  
"NO I don't" said Jamie  
  
Randy moved in and hugged Jamie.  
  
"I'll never leave you" said Randy.  
  
An Hour later Tim was eating Polanish food again, Jill was watching TV.  
  
"Tim stop eating"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"don't start"  
  
"Do you know something wrong with the coffee maker"  
  
"Don't you dare touch it"  
  
"Okay I won't"  
  
In the guestroom, Randy and Jamie are laying down in bed talking about what happened tonight.  
  
"I can't believe this" said Jamie  
  
"What can you believe?" asked Randy  
  
"My dad and step mom thinks I am disgrace to their name"  
  
"No I don't think that"  
  
"What would my mom say?"  
  
"I guess she said if your life and you don't need any one to bring you down or you can't to this"  
  
"She would say that"  
  
"I have a question"  
  
"Okay?"  
  
"How old were you when you mother died?"  
  
"8"  
  
"What was her name"  
  
"Elizabeth"  
  
"I think if we had a girl we should name her Elizabeth"  
  
"I like that, what about a boy?"  
  
"Randy Jr." said Randy in a joking way  
  
"I don't think so, what about Brad?"  
  
"My son with few brain cells, I think we have a better chance that my dad stop destroying the house, than name our son Brad"  
  
Jamie chuckled a little bit.  
  
"Ben" said Jamie  
  
"I like Ben"  
  
Then the door rang it, Tim went to answer the door.  
  
"Hello Mr. Taylor" said Landon  
  
"Landon what are you doing here?" asked Tim  
  
"I need to speak with Jamie"  
  
Randy and Jamie came out and they saw Landon.  
  
"Landon what are you doing here?" asked Jamie  
  
"I need to talk to you"  
  
"it's kinda late don't you think" asked Tim  
  
"I didn't want to tell Jamie over the phone. And this couldn't wait, my mom and your dad had no right acting like they did tonight or three days ago"  
  
"I agree"  
  
"If you want I got both of ya backs"  
  
"What about Hegbert and Cynthia?" asked Randy  
  
"No way" said Landon  
  
"Thanks Landon you are the best stepbrother" 


	5. Doctor Appointment

Chapter 5: Doctor appointment  
  
~Dream~  
  
8 years old Jamie Sullivan was in the garden with her ill mother Elizabeth. Elizabeth's silky blonde hair was blowing into the wind. Jamie was admiring things about her mother. Elizabeth was putting her hair in a ponytail.  
  
"Momma I don't want you to go" said Jamie  
  
" I don't want to go too, you make me very happy" said Elizabeth crying.  
  
"I got a song that'll help you feel better, I'll tell you after piano lesson"  
  
"You're the best mom ever" said Jamie  
  
~End of dream~  
  
Jamie was awake, but the sound of birds. Jamie moved on the other side of the bed and she looked like she was gonna cry.  
  
"Young girl, don't cry, I'll be right here when your world starts to fall" Jamie whisper to herself  
  
Then a knock on her door it was Mark. Mark walked around again. With his CD player in his hand listening to Good Charlotte.  
  
"Good Morning Jamie" said Mark  
  
"Good morning where's Randy?" asked Jamie  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Where's Randy?"  
  
"What?"  
  
Jamie walked up to him and take off this headphones.  
  
"Where Randy?"  
  
"In the kitchen"  
  
Jamie walked out of the guestroom, Randy was with Hegbert. When Jamie entered the room, she noticed her father, with her boyfriend.  
  
"I guess I should leave you two alone" said Randy  
  
"Randy" said Jamie  
  
"I'm gonna get ready for the doctors, please talk to him and then we'll go" Randy said  
  
"Fine" said Jamie  
  
Randy took his keys and he left. Hegbert looked at his daughter all grown up.  
  
"wow!" said Hegbert  
  
"What?" asked Jamie  
  
"You look like your mother"  
  
"Dad what do you want"  
  
"What you said last night, was true your mother would not billed like Cynthia and I did"  
  
"Is Cynthia still furious with me?" asked Hegbert  
  
"Yes"  
  
"dad this isn't gonna work it Cynthia isn't happy with me"  
  
"Landon said he'll talk to her"  
  
"Dad, c'mon you know her she wouldn't agree with it"  
  
"I know who to treat her into it"  
  
"No, if she doesn't want to involve it's ok really"  
  
"Jamie you are not giving me a chance with this"  
  
"Dad I gotta go to the doctor, and Randy is problemly waiting."  
  
Randy comes in with Tim and Jill on the side.  
  
"Mr. Sullivan please come with us to the doctors" said Randy  
  
"Yeah more disaster can happen today" said Tim  
  
"Okay fine"  
  
Jamie went inside the room to get change. She let her hair down and she got her tang top and a overrolls on. She went outside. In the doctor office, they wanted to check up on the baby. Everyone was in the room.  
  
"The baby look healthy" said the doctor,  
  
Randy leaned over to kiss Jamie but her father grabbed his shirt.  
  
"You done enough" said Hegbert  
  
"Do you know the sex?" asked Jamie  
  
"It's still a little to early" said the doctor  
  
"Come doc are you bluffing?" asked Tim  
  
"Dad why poker talk?"  
  
"because if the doctor doesn't know something you know he or she is lying"  
  
"Or maybe there a fact, maybe they don't know"  
  
"Nope"  
  
"Well as long I know the baby healthy, that's good for me"  
  
Please review  
  
Marissa  
  
~Rissa~ 


	6. Six Months Later

Chapter 6: Six months later  
  
Today was the day that Tim had finished the apartment for Randy and Jamie. Jamie was at her sixth month of her pregnancy. Brad went back to his college. Jill and Jamie were watching tool time. When Randy came in the house.  
  
"Hey baby" said Randy  
  
"Hey" said Jamie. Jamie was ready to stand up.  
  
"No, sit their I'll came to you"  
  
Randy walked over to the couch to kiss Jamie and Jill was looking for Tim.  
  
"Randy have you seen your father?" asked Jill  
  
"He called me on my cell phone telling me come to the apartment"  
  
"He didn't" said Jill and Jamie  
  
"Tell me he didn't touch your apartment?" asked Jill  
  
"Okay he didn't"  
  
"He did"  
  
"You tell me to say one thing and then you say the other" said Randy  
  
"Let's go", said Jamie  
  
Jill, Randy and Jamie went to the apartment. Tim and Al were in their apartment.  
  
"Al I haven't seen you for the longest time" said Jill  
  
"We have good news, right Al"  
  
"That's right, Tim, wow their was a word I never thought I'll say" said Al  
  
"Tool Time is coming back on the air"  
  
"Before we get excited let's see the apartment" said Randy.  
  
The walls were bright nice yellow color and the couch was black leather. In the bedroom was gold color and everything was nice.  
  
"Tim you did an outstanding job" said Jamie  
  
"Thanks Jamie"  
  
"So you going back to tool time?" asked Jill and Randy  
  
Sorry this chapter please review 


	7. The First kick

Chapter 7: The first kick  
  
All day Sunday Tim, Jill, Mark, Al and Wilson moved the baby's stuff in that empty room. Randy and Jamie were painting the room, a little green because they don't know what the baby is. Jamie looked down at the floor and had a flashback  
  
Flashback  
  
Jamie was singing Only Hope  
  
There's a song that's inside of my soul  
  
It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again  
  
I'm awake in the infinite cold  
  
But You sing to me over and over again  
  
So I lay my head back down  
  
And I lift my hands  
  
and pray to be only Yours  
  
I pray to be only Yours  
  
I know You're my only hope  
  
Sing to me the song of the stars  
  
Of Your galaxy dancing and laughing  
  
and laughing again  
  
When it feels like my dreams are so far  
  
Sing to me of the plans that You have for me over again  
  
And I lay my head back down  
  
And I lift my hands and pray  
  
To be only yours  
  
I pray to be only yours  
  
I know you're my only hope  
  
I give You my destiny  
  
I'm giving You all of me  
  
I want Your symphony  
  
Singing in all that I am  
  
At the top of my lungs I'm giving it back  
  
Jamie looked at her coffin her mother was in. she looked very nervous and their was Jamie's father, he was crying hard and Jamie saw her mother's mom. Jamie walked over to her grandmother Mary. Mary looked at her granddaughter crying and feeling alone.  
  
"Grandma why did god take mommy?" asked Jamie  
  
Mary looked at Jamie with a smile. Mary touch Jamie's blonde hair (Jamie's hair is really hair but she dyed it brown when she 11,)  
  
"God felt your mother wasn't feeling better and your mom will always watch you"  
  
"But I can't watch her"  
  
"No but you think about the good times and back times"  
  
End of Flashback  
  
Jamie looked at the wall and she looked at Randy.  
  
"Hey Randy" said Jamie  
  
"Yeah?" asked Randy  
  
Jamie took the roller then the paint and she put it on Randy's face. Jamie laughed and Randy looked at Jamie with a smile.  
  
"Hey you should to that"  
  
"Why not?" asked Jamie  
  
Randy picked up the roller. He looks at Jamie with the evil eye and he put the paint on Jamie's face.  
  
"You." said Jamie  
  
Let's go back, Back to the beginning  
  
Everyone came back in the room seeing the face on the faces of Randy and Jamie  
  
"Guys you suppose to get the paint on the wall" said Al  
  
"We know," said Jamie  
  
"Al let them had fun their only 18" said Tim  
  
Back to when the earth, the sun, the stars all aligned  
  
Jill and Tim left the room.  
  
"So do you mine if I ask you who are the godparents of the baby?" asked mark  
  
"Godparents?" asked Randy  
  
"Yeah" said Mark  
  
"Wow I was worried about baby but I wasn't thinking about the godparents" said Jamie  
  
'Cause perfect didn't feel so perfect, Trying to fit a square into a circle  
  
, Was no lie, I defy  
  
Mark left. Randy and Jamie looked at each other thinking about godparents.  
  
"I guess Sally can be the baby godmother"  
  
Sally is Jamie's best friend  
  
"I guess Mark can be the first and Brad can be the next one"  
  
"Next one!" said Jamie  
  
Let the rain fall down, And wake my dreams, Let it wash away  
  
Jamie felt scared when she heard next one. Jamie felt pain in her stomach. She put her hand on the stomach and Randy was wondering why is she putting her hand on her stomach for?  
  
"Jamie are you alright?" asked Randy  
  
"Yes the baby kicked for the first time," said Jamie  
  
"Can I feel?"  
  
"Of coarse" said Jamie  
  
My sanity, 'Cause I wanna feel the thunder, I wanna scream, Let the rain fall down, I'm coming clean, I'm coming clean  
  
Randy put his hand on the stomach, he never felt something special before. He looked at Jamie and he kissed her  
  
Songs:  
  
Mandy Moore-Only Hope  
  
Hilary Duff- Come Clean 


	8. Working it Out

Chapter 8: Working it out  
  
"Does everyone know what time it is?" asked Heidi in excitement  
  
"Tool time!"  
  
That's right here is Tim the Tool man Taylor"  
  
"Thanks Heidi, I am Tim the Tool Man Taylor and here is Al between the state line Boriland"  
  
"ha ha very funny Tim"  
  
"Today we will be working on is fixing home applicator" said Tim  
  
"Today we'll be fixing a coffee maker"  
  
"Alright fixed it Al"  
  
"You did?"  
  
"Yes I added more power, come on Al turn it on"  
  
"I don't think so Tim"  
  
"Fine I'll do it"  
  
Tim turns on the coffee maker and very thing was normal until the coffee marker was spiting on coffee bean. The audicene ducked so did Tim, Al and Heidi.  
  
At home Jamie was lying down on the couch, and on her stomach was a bowl of ice cream. Then Mark comes in all sad and he looks at Jamie.  
  
"I didn't know your stomach was a table too"  
  
"What's wrong Mark?" asked Jamie  
  
"I met this girl she is so cool"  
  
"What is this girl name?"  
  
"Mandy Carson, she likes the same stuff as me"  
  
"The best you want to do, is date someone who loves the same stuff as you"  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"I dated Randy"  
  
"Now look at you"  
  
Jamie chucked and Mark went up stairs. Then Tim comes in. Tim was looking for Jill  
  
"Where's Jill?" asked Tim  
  
"She's went shopping for the baby"  
  
"why didn't you go?"  
  
"Because I was sick"  
  
"But you look fine"  
  
"Shh she doesn't that"  
  
Tim chucked and he looked at the planner for the day.  
  
"Hey where is Randy?"  
  
"I think Randy should tell you not me"  
  
"Is it anything bad?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Okay"  
  
Jill comes in with shopping bags everywhere for the baby, Jamie looked so surprised.  
  
"Jill you brought the whole stores" said Jamie  
  
"That's only one store" said Jill  
  
"Damn" said Tim  
  
Randy comes in. he looks at Jamie. He feels so excited about this news that Randy ready to tell the family.  
  
"Hey guys" said Randy  
  
"Hey" said Tim  
  
"Where were you this morning?" asked Jill  
  
"Well I wasn't shoplifting, like you did, I had a meeting" said Randy  
  
"What meaning?" asked Tim  
  
"I didn't want Jamie to tell you, I want to apply for college"  
  
"Around here?" asked Jill  
  
"Michigan"  
  
"Randy that's excellent news" said Jill  
  
"When are you going to found out?" asked Tim  
  
"Dunno"  
  
"Who's gonna help Jamie?" asked Jill  
  
"We talk about it with Landon and he's willing to help" said Jamie  
  
"I'm so happy for you" said Tim  
  
It was ready to become Thanksgiving and Cynthia coming to make things much better for Jamie and everyone else.  
  
"Tim Brad can't make it again for Thanksgiving" said Jill  
  
"It's okay we have two sons and pregnant women's family, the joy doesn't giving" said Tim  
  
"Be nice it's the 8th month"  
  
"I know I don't know Randy anymore"  
  
"Tim he is the same son we raise and he ready to raise another life and he isn't alone"  
  
"I know, but this is getting a little weird wen we're in that hospital in that waiting room"  
  
"I know what you mean"  
  
Hours later everyone is here but Cynthia was being late. Landon saw Jamie siting there all by herself.  
  
"Don't worry Jamie. She'll be here soon I promise" said Landon taking to make her feel better.  
  
"Thanks I kinda knew she was visiting someone," said Jamie  
  
Randy and Mark were waiting for Cynthia to come.  
  
"So you want me to be the godfather," said Mark  
  
"Yes, if I do get married Brad will be my best man"  
  
"Can I rub it in his face?" asked Mark  
  
"No"  
  
Tim was watching the football game with Jamie and she was looking at her clock.  
  
"Dad I'm calling Susie"  
  
Susie is Cynthia's sister; Cynthia wanted to spend time with Susie.  
  
"Jamie don't I know Susie, she hates my gust" said Hegbert  
  
"I know, she hates mine too that's why I'm calling"  
  
Jamie was dialing the phone and Mark and Randy came in from the outside and randy walked over to Jamie.  
  
"Hello Susie it's Jamie, no, no I will send you are Christmas card don't worry, no, no, no need to yell, have you seen Cynthia? what do you mean she left 3 hours ago"  
  
Hegbert and Landon looked at each other. Jill and Tim look at Hegbert and Landon hopefully everything okay  
  
"Thanks buh bye" Jamie hung up the phone. "She left 3 hour ago"  
  
"Let me call her cell phone" said Landon  
  
Landon was worried he did know she went to her sisters and that's it.  
  
"Nothing" said Landon  
  
"Do you think she got lost?" asked Randy  
  
"She drove her when Jamie told us that she's was pregnant," said Hegbert.  
  
Tim, Randy and Landon went searching for Cynthia. It was a bizarre outside then Landon notice her car was crashed and police was there. Landon enter outside and the cops told him she was killed in a car accident . 


	9. Song For The Lonely

Chapter 9- Song for the Lonely  
  
December 1st was the funeral of Cynthia Grace Carter. Landon, Susie and Hegbert planned the funeral. The last few days it was just too hard to describe. The Taylors helped in every way they can. Jamie and Hegbert were walking around. Jamie tried to calm down her father.  
  
"I can't believe she's gone," said Hegbert  
  
"Dad I'm so sorry," said Jamie  
  
"This is like when you mother died, I can't believe Cynthia is dead too" said Hegbert.  
  
Hegbert went away and Jill came up to Jamie.  
  
"Jamie I am so sorry," said Jill  
  
"Thanks Mrs. Taylor" said Jamie  
  
"Call me Jill," said Jill  
  
"I couldn't" said Jamie  
  
"Of course you can"  
  
Landon was in the front of the row with his girlfriend Belinda. Then all of sudden saw his father Worth Carter. Worth leaf Cynthia for a different women when Landon was 9, and that's when she moved to Detroit. Landon had never spoken to him or visit him since that day. Landon got up and walked to him  
  
"Excuse me sir, have you my son."  
  
"Landon Carter.your looking at him" said Landon  
  
"Landon look how much you grew"  
  
"Why are you here?"  
  
"Aunt Susie told me whatever, how are you son?"  
  
"Fine"  
  
"You're moving back down to Beaufort?"  
  
"No I'm becoming a uncle and I'm living with Hegbert?"  
  
"Your only child"  
  
"Mom remarried when Jamie and I were 12"  
  
"Who's Jamie?"  
  
"My stepsister"  
  
Meanwhile Randy was trying to calm down Jamie,  
  
"Everything will all right Jamie"  
  
"I trying to be strong but I'm not getting there"  
  
"You don't always have to be strong," said Randy  
  
"Yes I do," said Jamie  
  
Belinda saw Jamie and Randy talking about Cynthia. Belinda walked up to Jamie and she looked at her,  
  
"Jamie did you invite Worth?"  
  
"Worth who?" asked Jamie  
  
"Worth Carter"  
  
"Who is Worth Carter?" asked Jamie  
  
"His father" said Belinda  
  
Jamie's looked shocked.  
  
"Landon has a father Cynthia and Landon told me he hasn't got a father" said Randy  
  
"You guys don't know Landon had a father"  
  
"Yes" they both said at the same time  
  
Randy and Jamie got and they said Landon and Worth talking to each other. Tim and Mark come in and they see Randy and Jamie spying on Landon.  
  
"Noisy body" said Tim  
  
"Shh" said Randy and Jamie  
  
"What are we looking at?" asked Mark  
  
"Remember when Landon told us 5 months ago he never had a father?" asked Randy  
  
"Yeah" said Tim  
  
"Cynthia had a ex husband, she didn't.you know with her boyfriend and they broke up" said Jamie  
  
"Get out" said Tim  
  
"You know what I don't want to do this now, I needed to worry about this later" said Jamie  
  
"Yeah I know what you mean Jamie" said Randy  
  
Then Sally comes in and she see Jamie.  
  
"Jamie" said Sally  
  
"Oh Sally" said Jamie  
  
Sally and Jamie hug.  
  
"How's your father?" asked Sally  
  
"Not well" said Jamie  
  
"Jamie, I'm moving to Detroit"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah I mean I'm gonna be here for my godchild" said Sally  
  
Then everyone sat down and Jamie was going to perform a song  
  
Remember me  
  
Feels like forever  
  
Since the days  
  
When we were friends  
  
I don't understand  
  
All these changes  
  
I'm still the same  
  
No need to pretend  
  
Where'd it go..?  
  
Do you know..?  
  
Maybe it just doesn't matter  
  
'Cause when i try to talk to you  
  
I feel like I'm not getting through you  
  
Where did we go wrong  
  
It's hard to be strong  
  
When I talk...  
  
When I talk to you  
  
There were times  
  
In the beginning  
  
When you were there  
  
When I needed you most  
  
We'd sit and talk  
  
About the future  
  
And laugh about  
  
Us getting old  
  
Do you know  
  
How it feels  
  
I hope that you know that it matters  
  
But when i try to talk to you  
  
I feel like I'm not getting through you  
  
Where did we go wrong  
  
It's hard to be strong  
  
When I talk to you  
  
I want you to know everything that I am  
  
Don't want to know what life would be without you  
  
When i try to talk to you  
  
I feel like I'm not getting through you  
  
Where did we go wrong  
  
It's hard to be strong  
  
When I talk...  
  
When I talk to you 


	10. Christmas Eve

Chapter 10- Christmas Eve  
  
Randy and Jamie were going to have first at their apartment this year. It has been hard on family for a few weeks and Jamie's past her due date. Jamie was brushing her hair and she had a final flashback. It was at her Hegbert and Cynthia's wedding.  
  
Flashback  
  
Landon and Jamie were sitting on the table while Hegbert and Cynthia were dancing on the dance floor.  
  
"So I guess now we are family" said Landon  
  
"Yeah I guess so," said Jamie  
  
"Guess what when ever you go down I got your back," said Landon  
  
"Thanks I got your back too"  
  
"Wanna dance?" asked Landon  
  
"Sure"  
  
End Of Flashback  
  
Jamie looked at her stomach; she felt the baby kick again. Jamie went into the living room and then someone was at the apartment.  
  
"I got it," said Jamie  
  
Jamie went to the door and she answered it. It was Brad.  
  
"Brad!" said Jamie  
  
"Hey Jamie, you're still pregnant," said Brad  
  
"Good job Shercolk" said Jamie as they hug  
  
"Hey I'm sorry I couldn't make it to the funeral" said Brad  
  
" I understand you had a lot of work"  
  
"Thanks we're my brother?" asked Brad  
  
"He's getting ready, you want something to drink?" asked Jamie  
  
"Sure root beer" said Brad  
  
Then Randy comes out and he sees Brad.  
  
"Hey Brad" said Randy  
  
"Hey Randy, how are you?"  
  
"Good"  
  
"I see Jamie is still pregnant"  
  
"Yeah I'm getting excited, I can't wait"  
  
"I can tell"  
  
Then Sally comes in for the turkey for later.  
  
"Hey Randy. Jamie I got the turkey for later" said Sally  
  
"Hello Sally" said Randy  
  
"Oh thanks," said Jamie  
  
Brad saw Sally. He was amazed about this girl beauty. He looked her short blonde hair and her blue eyes. Sally saw Brad too and she has love in her eyes. Randy and Jamie took notice and walked away. Then everyone arrived and Jamie wasn't feeling well.  
  
"Hey mom, did you see that soccer game when I scored the winning goal?' asked Brad  
  
"What any different with this game?" asked Mark  
  
Then Landon's cell phone was ringing. Landon went into the bathroom.  
  
"Hello?" asked Landon  
  
"Landon it's your father"  
  
"Hello father"  
  
"C'mon son move back home"  
  
"No I'm living here with my family," said Landon  
  
"Son you are my son" said Worth  
  
"I should be mad because you leave us when I was nine I have a great family in Detroit" said Landon.  
  
Meanwhile Jamie was looking at her stomach. Jamie was in her bedroom breathing heavily. Randy comes in looking for Jamie.  
  
"Jamie are you okay?"  
  
"No" said Jamie  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Randy  
  
"I'm in labor" 


	11. Merry Christmas Happy Birthday

Chapter 11- Merry Christmas/Happy Birthday  
  
Everyone rushed to the hospital and Randy was very nervous. Randy checked everything in and they were on their way. Everyone was waiting for the updates about how Jamie was. Mark was listening to his cd player then he saw the girl he had crushed. Mandy Carson. Mark walked over and he was waiting her brown hair going into ponytail.  
  
"Hi Mandy" said Mark  
  
"Hey Mark what up?"  
  
"Nothing much what are you doing here?" asked Mandy  
  
"My brother's girlfriend is having their baby, you?"  
  
"My dad had n heart attack because he found out my elder brother dropped out of college"  
  
"Oh"  
  
In the devilry room Jamie was very nervous Randy was holding her hand all the way. Then the nurse come in.  
  
"Ms. Sullivan we have a problem with your doctor" said the nurse  
  
"What is it?" asked Jamie  
  
"He's in the California for the next tow weeks" said the nurse  
  
"Oh great" said Randy  
  
"What are we going to do?" asked Jamie  
  
Then Wilson comes in and he sees Randy and Jamie there.  
  
"I'm delivering their baby?" asked Wilson  
  
"Wilson!" said Randy and Jamie  
  
"Well at least we know the doctor," said Randy  
  
Jill has counted the hours and Hegbert was thinking of a flashback of Jamie when she was 17, at the talent show  
  
The real me is a southern girl with her Levis on and an open heart  
  
Wish I could say the save the world, like I was super girl  
  
The real me is to laugh all night lying in the grass just talking about love  
  
But lately I've been jaded life got so complicated  
  
I'm still thinking about it almost forgot what it was like  
  
Do you know what it feels like?  
  
Cause with you  
  
I can let my hair down  
  
I can say anything crazy  
  
I know you'll catch me right before I hit the ground  
  
With nothing but a T-shirt on  
  
I never felt so beautiful  
  
Baby as I do now  
  
Now that I'm with you  
  
With you  
  
Now that I'm with you  
  
You speak and it's like a song  
  
And just like that all my walls come down  
  
It's like a private joke just meant for us to know  
  
I relate to you naturally  
  
Everybody else just fades away  
  
Sometimes it's hard to breathe  
  
Just knowing you found me  
  
Cuz I'm still thinking about it almost forgot what it was like  
  
Do you know what it feels like?  
  
Cause with you  
  
I can let my hair down  
  
I can say anything crazy  
  
I know you'll catch me right before I hit the ground  
  
With nothing but a T-shirt on  
  
I never felt so beautiful  
  
Baby as I do now  
  
Now that I'm with you  
  
With you  
  
Come and take me  
  
Love you save me  
  
Like nobody else  
  
Now I can be myself  
  
With you  
  
With you  
  
I can let my hair down  
  
I can say anything crazy  
  
I know you'll catch me right before I hit the ground  
  
With nothing but a T-shirt on  
  
I never felt so beautiful  
  
Baby as I do now (Baby as I do now)  
  
Now that I'm with you  
  
End Of Flashback  
  
Brad and Sally were each other and there we're thinking about getting together.  
  
12 midnight the baby of Randy and Jamie were born,  
  
"It's a girl," said Wilson  
  
Randy sees his beautiful little girl. Randy was amazing by waiting his daughter.  
  
"Jamie, she's just looks like you," said Randy with a smile  
  
30 minutes later Randy and Jamie were holding Elizabeth Grace Sullivan in their room.  
  
"Merry Christmas Jamie" said Randy  
  
"Merry Christmas Randy" said Jamie  
  
"Merry Christmas and Happy Birthday Elizabeth" said Randy and Jamie 


End file.
